Digno
by Mari May
Summary: James precisa visitar seu Chimeco, e com isso passa uma semana longe de Jessie e Meowth. Nesse meio-tempo, Jessie descobre o quanto sente falta dele, e James faz uma revelação que mudará para sempre a relação dos dois... - JAJL


**Aaaaaaaaawww, minha primeira FanFic sobre esse casal!!! *__________***

**Me inspirei depois de algumas coisas que andaram acontecendo, rs...**

**Espero que gostem!!!**

.

.

.

A bela jovem no frescor de seus vinte anos praticamente desfilava por Sinnoh, indo em direção a mais um Concurso Pokémon.

- Anda logo, Meowth! O concurso tá prestes a começar!

- É você que tá andando devagar, ué...

- CALA A BOCA!

Mas toda a elegância e fineza que aparentava era desfeita assim que se irritava – o que não era pouco comum para Jessie.

A personalidade era a mesma de quando entrou para a Equipe Rocket, aos dezessete anos. E, três anos depois, continuava trabalhando para a organização, firme e forte, com seus fiéis companheiros Meowth e... James.

Mas era tão chato ficar longe daquele "bobão irritante", como ela mesma dizia...

O Chimeco que James havia deixado em casa por ter adoecido agora tinha melhorado, mas ainda precisava ficar mais uma semana em repouso até que pudesse voltar com James. Então, ele resolveu ficar por lá com seu pokémon.

Partiu de navio um dia antes de mais uma competição de Jessie. Perguntou se ela ficaria bem sem ele, ao que recebeu de resposta: "Claro que vou, seu palhaço besta! Vai de uma vez!" Ele sorriu de leve e, para surpresa da jovem, a abraçou dizendo: "Ah... Vou sentir falta dos seus gritos..." Jessie corou e seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Antes que ele percebesse aquele pulsar descontrolado em seu peito, o empurrou bruscamente e disse, ainda corada: "M-masoquista! Idiota masoquista!" Ele sorriu novamente, se despediu de Meowth e, no navio, acenou para os dois amigos que deixava em Sinnoh. E o coração de Jessie continuava acelerado...

Ela sentou, tentando afastar essas lembranças, enquanto esperava sua vez de competir. De repente, sentiu o celular em seu bolso vibrar.

_"Boa sorte. To torcendo por vc. :]"_

Arregalou os olhos. Não esperava por aquilo.

_"Obrigada, bobão. ;]"_

Dessa vez, Jessie acabou ficando em segundo lugar. E isso, de certa forma, é até bom. Mas para ela era uma verdadeira tragédia, um ultraje, uma injustiça.

Voltou batendo o pé para o Centro Pokémon onde estava hospedada. Lá no quarto, reclamou:

- Droga! Droga! DROGAAAAA! Eu queria tanto aquela fita... Aaaaaahhh!

- Calma, Jessie, não é pra tanto... Ainda tem outros concursos e...

- Não venha me falar de outros concursos!!! – vociferou, interrompendo o pokémon falante – Eu queria ter ganhado ESSE, queria ter ganhado AGORA! Me deixa em paz!

- Eita... Tá, né... Só queria ajudar...

- Preciso ficar sozinha.

- Aqui tem uma varanda.

- Verdade. Vou ficar lá. Me deixa, hein!

- Já sei, já sei! Eu, hein... Vou ver televisão que é o melhor que eu faço, sua histérica!

- COMO É QUE É???

- N-n-nada não, hehe...

- Hunf!

Na varanda, Jessie se sentou, recostando-se na parede, e ficou olhando para o céu. Estava estrelado. E era lua cheia.

Sentiu-se terrivelmente solitária. Nessas horas, Meowth costumava deixar ela de lado depois de tentar ajudar, e até entendia, pois sempre o respondia com grosseria... Mas o James... Mesmo levando mais "patada" que qualquer pessoa... Nunca a deixava. Mesmo se ela pedisse, ele dizia: "Tudo bem, não falo mais nada, mas sozinha não vou te deixar! Prometo que fico aqui, quietinho... Pra você saber que tem alguém por perto se de repente te der a louca de desabafar." Suspirou, sentindo um aperto no coração... Era a saudade... E, quando deu por si, pelo seu rosto escorriam lágrimas. Seria por ter perdido o concurso ou por sentir falta do seu bobão?

Sentia falta dele...

Dobrou os joelhos contra o peito, abraçou-os e apoiou a testa sobre eles, chorando silenciosamente. Não imaginava que pudesse sentir tanta saudade assim de James.

Foi então que pulou de susto. O celular vibrou de novo.

_"O Chimeco ta msm bem melhor! o/ Cê tinha q ver ele, Jessie! *.*_

_Como foi no concurso? ^^"_

Ah... Era impressionante como, mesmo longe, ele sabia estar perto...

_"Q bom..."_

_"Eh, q bom msm! Mas não me respondeu sobre o concurso... o.O _

_Q foi, ta chateada? =/"_

_"...eh..."_

_"Ah... Tendi... Aposto que jah descontou em cima do Meowth, neh? XD"_

_"C/ ctz."_

_"Aposto tb q ele jah falou o q eu iria falar... então, vou ficar quieto. Mas akilo q eu sempre te digo nessas horas ainda tah valendo: qualquer coisa, to aki. :]"_

_"...valeu..."_

_"... ^^"_

_"... ^^ Bobão. =P"_

_"Histérica. ;D"_

Jessie se pegou sorrindo. Bastou trocar algumas palavras com James para que se sentisse melhor.

Sem dúvidas, ele era seu melhor amigo... Juntos desde a Tech Pokémon... Juntos até no quesito "piores notas da história da escola"... Juntos no uniforme da Equipe Rocket... Juntos era como estavam a acostumados a ficar. Por isso a ausência um do outro era tão insuportável.

Ou... Será que tinha algum outro motivo para ser tão insuportável?

Lembrou-se de tudo o que já passaram juntos... Mesmo antes de entrar para a Equipe Rocket... Raramente se separavam, e quando isso acontecia, era realmente estranho... Dava um aperto no peito, uma sensação de vazio...

Diante disso, uma semana pareceria uma eternidade.

No dia seguinte, Jessie estava desanimada para fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo tentar roubar o Pikachu do "pirralho". Sem o James, aquilo se tornava entediante.

Meowth disse que ia sair para passear, e Jessie permaneceu estirada na cama, acordando e voltando a dormir.

Quando já havia passado do meio-dia, recebeu uma mensagem de James.

_"Passei a manhã inteira vendo filmes c/ o Chimeco! o/_

_ E vc, o q fez de bom hj? =D"_

_"Ah... Akbei de acordar..."_

_"O q?! Pq?! Aconteceu alguma coisa??? O.O"_

_"Não, pô..."_

_"...tem ctz? ._."_

_"Absoluta."_

_"Hum... Ainda tah chateada com... er... 'akilo'? ó.ò"_

_"Hum... Pode ser..."_

_"...pode ser?"_

_"Eh..."_

Silêncio.

James demorou mais que o normal para responder.

_"Qdo vc jah tiver msm acordado... Me avisa... _

_Tenho uma coisa p/ te falar."_

Jessie fez cara de ponto de interrogação. O que será que aqule idiota queria lhe dizer?

De repente, seu coração começou a bater mais forte, como se estivesse pressentindo o que viria.

Levantou e foi tomar um banho. Se arrumou, almoçou um hambúrguer numa lanchonete que havia perto do Centro Pokémon e voltou ansiosa para o quarto, os dedos trêmulos querendo digitar as palavras:

_"Pode falar."_

_"Hum... O Meowth tah aih?"_

_"Não. Foi dar um passeio."_

_"Hum... Tah."_

_"...tah...?"_

Cada segundo que passava esperando a resposta era agonizante. Jessie jamais estivera tão nervosa, e olha que sempre inspirava ser uma mulher segura e bem-resolvida. Mas no fundo também tinha seus pontos fracos, no fundo era uma mulher sensível. Porém, só deixava essa sensibilidade vir à tona em casos extremos pois, além de tudo, ainda era orgulhosa.

O celular vibrou e o coração de Jessie pulou.

E não parou de pular enquanto seus olhos percorriam aquelas linhas reveladoras escritas pelo seu companheiro da Equipe Rocket.

_"Então, Jessie... Não sei bem como começar... _

_Mas eh algo q não agüento + esconder de vc, msm q eu só tenha _

_percebido há poko tempo..._

_Sempre fomos amigos e tal... Mas, de repente... Comecei a sentir algo q vai além da amizade... _

_Eu não qria te falar pq vc eh minha melhor amiga e sei q isso pode _

_akbar c/ nossa amizade p/ sempre, mas, como falei, _

_não agüento + guardar isso p/ mim..._

_Eu... Tô gostando MSM de vc...Tô te amando, Jessie._

_Amo td em vc, msm qdo cê tah histérica, escandalosa, estressada, _

_egoísta, enfim, msm qdo dah seus pitis, hehe... _

_Talvez eu seja masoquista msm, como vc me disse _

_qdo a gente se despediu...Um masoquista _

_que tah amando a melhor amiga._

_Sei q são pokas as coisas capazes de te dxar sem-graça... _

_Talvez essa seja uma delas... Mas saiba, Jessie, que seja lah _

_o q vc me responder, vou entender e aceitar... _

_Soh não qro te perder..._

_Enfim, eh isso... Soh me responda qdo quiser..."_

Estarrecida. Chocada. Trêmula. Some-se a isso um coração que não pára de pular: era assim que a jovem do cabelo rosa-escuro se encontrava.

Lia e relia aquilo, tentando assimilar.

James se apaixonara pela melhor amiga.

Ela era a melhor amiga de James.

Ela também considerava James seu melhor amigo.

Ela também... Amava James?

Estava tão nervosa que não conseguia respirar direito. Quando Meowth adentrou o quarto, se assustou.

- O que foi, Jessie??? Tá passando mal???

- U-um copo d'água, p-p-por favor... – gaguejava de tão nervosa.

- Trago num minuto!

Quando o pokémon felino voltou, ela tomou depressa o copo das patas dele e bebeu tudo num só gole.

Começou a se acalmar, respirando lentamente.

- Agora dá pra me dizer o que aconteceu? – Meowth perguntou, sentando ao lado dela na cama.

Com quem mais poderia falar sobre aquilo?

Mostrou a ele a mensagem que acabara de receber.

- Hum... Então finalmente ele falou...

- Sabia disso???

- Desconfiava... Mas não esperava que aquele bobo com cara de sonso fosse ser tão corajoso assim...

- AAAAAAAAAHHH, E AGORA, MEOWTH??? COM QUE CARA VOU OLHAR PRA ELE???

- Com a mesma cara de sempre, ué. Você é tão feia que nem uma plástica seria capaz de resolver!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, ENTÃO EU SOU FEIA???

- Caramba, pensei que ia me xingar... Você tá mal mesmo, hein...

- Putz, me dá uma ajuda, seu animal (literalmente)!!! O que devo fazer???

- Descobrir o que sente por ele e responder, ué.

- Mas como vou saber??? De repente cai essa BOMBA na minha cabeça e... E... – ela o apertou entre os braços – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, TÔ TÃO CONFUSA!!!!

- Eu sei, mas não sou um bichinho de pelúcia pra você extravasar sua depressão, ENTÃO PÁRA DE ME SUFOCAR!!!

- Ah... – ela o largou em cima da cama – É sério, Meowth... Como é que eu vou saber???

- Compra aquelas revistas pra adolescente, tem sempre aqueles testes "Descubra se tu tá 'xonadinha" e...

- MEOWTH!!!

- Hahahahahaha, desculpa... Olha, você tem refletir sobre algumas coisas, tipo... Com que freqüência pensa nele agora ele está longe? A saudade é muita? Tudo parece perder a graça e a cor? Quando vocês se falam, tudo parece ficar melhor? Essas coisas...

- ...você já escreveu algum livro de auto-ajuda?

- Não, por quê?

- Deveria... Mas enfim, eu... Eu digo sim pra tudo isso que você falou, e digo mais: de repente, quando ficamos próximos demais, tipo quando ele me abraçou antes de ir embora... Meu coração fica muito, muito acelerado... E ele é capaz de deixar uma orgulhosa como eu sem-graça dependendo do que fala...

- Huhuhu...

- Que foi?????

- Sério que ainda tem dúvidas sobre o que sente?

- C-claro que tenho!

- Esse seu rosto todo vermelho te entrega...

- É vermelho de RAIVA!!! – esbravejou, dando um tapa na cabeça de Meowth, que caiu de cara no chão.

- Aaaaai... – ele se levantou – Vou botar um gelo aqui na testa, e... Espero que essa sua fase de negação não dure muito...

- SAI DAQUI!!!

- Hehe... – ele sorriu, maroto. "É, James... Só você mesmo pra conseguir lidar com essa fera, e amá-la incondicionalmente..."

Jessie deitou, agarrando o travesseiro. A ficha parecia ainda estar caindo. Era inacreditável e, ao mesmo tempo, até que fazia sentido... E o amor é assim, mesmo com anos de amizade, pode acabar surgindo DO NADA... Foi assim com James, mas... E com ela?

Naquele silêncio, ouvia as batidas descontroladas de seu coração. E sentia o quanto sua face fervia de tão vermelha.

Meowth tinha razão...

Não havia dúvidas.

Mas é claro que ela não diria isso de cara ao "bobão".

_"Pensei q gostasse da Jessiebelle..."_

_"Eu gostava qdo era criança... Mas foi algo mais infantil, neh? _

_Meus pais q vieram c/ akela coisa de ksamento e tal..."_

_"Vcs...Chegaram a se bjar?"_

_"Sim... Pq?"_

_"Curiosidade..."_

_"Hmmm... :3"_

_"James, eu... Eu acho q... _

_Sinto o msm por vc."_

_"S-sério??? Aaaaaaah... NÃO SABE COMO FIKEI FELIZ AGORA *.*_

_E aliviado... O medo de te perder era TEMÇO. D:"_

_"Idiota..."_

_"Hahahaha... WEEEEEEEEEE, QUE ALEGRIA! X3"_

_"Tah, tah, q seja..."_

_"HAHA... Ei... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"_

_"Pode..."_

_"Sei que vc eh BV pq me disse uma vez... E, de certa forma, _

_ateh sou tb, pq akele bjo q dei não acho que conta mto..._

_Então... Caso venha a acontecer..._

_Será q sou digno de dar o seu 1º bjo?"_

O rosto de Jessie corou mais ainda. Não esperava por essa. Definitivamente, James sempre conseguia surpreendê-la quando ela achava que não poderia mais ser surpreendida.

_"Qm sabe, seu boçal..."_

_"Hehe... Me aguarde! ;3_

_Mas... O tempo passa tão devagar longe de vc... =["_

_"Dxa de frescura! u_u"_

_"Hahahaha... Td bem, então... Não mando + msg! ;D"_

_"...como se eu me importasse. u______ú"_

_"Pois eh, huhu... 8D_

_Bom, vou parar de te perturbar... Teh +. S2"_

_"Ateh..."_

Ao desligar o celular, Jessie não conseguia conter o largo sorriso.

Se apaixonar tinha o lado ruim e estressante da saudade quando o amado estava longe, mas também tinha o lado bom, aquela sensação de bem-estar enorme... Fora a magia de amar e ser correspondida, algo que é impressionante e raro de acontecer. Atração é mais comum, mas amar de verdade e também ser amado de verdade? Muito difícil...

Mas, após vinte anos de vida, Jessie vivia esse milagre, e sentia na pele como isso era maravilhoso.

Como o próprio James disse, e Jessie já havia constatado, o tempo realmente parecia fazer questão de passar mais devagar quando estavam separados. Mas eles não paravam de se falar por mensagem, e também ligavam um para o outro, até que James finalmente retornou.

E, caminhando de mãos dadas pela areia da praia, eles pararam para admirar o pôr-do-sol. Se olharam. Se aproximaram. Se abraçaram.

E se beijaram.

Bem devagar, bem suave, querendo aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo. Afinal, já haviam desperdiçado muito tempo sem perceber que a pessoa que os completava estava ao lado deles o tempo todo.

Ao longe, Meowth contemplava a cena. E desejava um dia achar alguém que fosse digno dele, e ele dela.


End file.
